


【明李】一觉醒来，我老婆变成兔子了？？？（上）

by DUNDUANG



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUNDUANG/pseuds/DUNDUANG
Summary: 兔子文学
Relationships: 秦明x李维民
Kudos: 4





	【明李】一觉醒来，我老婆变成兔子了？？？（上）

一觉醒来，我老婆变成兔子了？？？

————————

秦明今天比往常醒的要早。  
他手往旁边伸，没摸到恋人，却摸到着一个带毛的、软乎乎的东西。  
嗯？？？  
秦明睁眼一看，发现自己的恋人，禁毒局副局长李维民，变成兔子了。  
准确地说，是变成兔子精了。  
———  
很显然，李维民对自己身体的变化接受得没有秦明快。  
“秦明，这怎么回事？！”李维民站在镜子前，看着自己头上的两个兔耳朵，再转头往下看自己那个兔尾巴，又惊又气，“你这都是什么恶趣味？我马上还有个电话会议！你赶紧给我拿掉！”  
“不是维民，你听我说，我真的什么都没做。”秦明忍着笑说，“我早上起来就看见你变成这个样子了，真不是我又买的什么兔耳发夹。”

和兔尾肛塞。后半句秦明很识趣地没说。  
“那难不成还是我被这疫情的病毒感染然后长出了这个什么耳朵，和、和什么尾巴？”李维民斜了秦明一眼。  
自己现在这个样子，首先穿衣服就是个问题……  
“维民，衣服不用担心，可以穿睡衣的，而且你过一会那个电话会议只要你人在不就行了，对衣服也没要求。”秦明说着，手伸到李维民尾巴那儿，单手握住，“你这个尾巴又没有到那下面，穿裤子不会有影响的。”  
“什么上面下面！就算穿裤子没影响，那耳朵呢！”  
“你是垂耳兔嘛，你警帽一盖就看不见啦……”秦明实在压不住玩心，左手还握着尾巴，低头含住李维民的耳垂，右手揉着兔耳。  
李维民本就敏感，现在的兔耳兔尾更是碰不得，被秦明这一摸，刺激得猛地一抖：“你…你干什么，我马上还要开会，你还没做早饭给我呢……”  
“我哪要做啊，厨房不是有现成的胡萝卜嘛，兔子就要吃胡萝卜啊。”兔子绒毛的手感极好，秦明摸着摸着还上头了。没几下，李维民就被弄得软了身子，昨晚才使用过的后穴也隐约有了湿润的感觉。  
“兔子都是这么敏感的吗？我还没碰后背呢，你就湿成这样？”秦明没再玩弄尾巴，而是在穴口画着圈，挑逗着李维民的神经。  
“后背…后背怎么了？”恋人实在撑不住，只能半靠在秦明怀里，脑子后知后觉地抓反应着秦明说话的重点。  
“兔子都是可以靠后背高潮的。李局这个你都不知道吗？”秦明伸手由上到下在恋人的后背上轻轻划着，陌生又新鲜的快感让李维民前面在没有爱抚的情况下，射了出来。  
高潮之后的双腿打着颤，秦明用毛巾擦去恋人腹上的白浊，把泛着水意的后穴和性器清理干净，抱着恋人往卧室走。  
————————  
“这样穿可以吗？”李维民有些不自然地提了提裤子。兔尾堪堪卡在裤边上，被磨得有些难受，李维民想把裤子往下拽拽，又瞥到一旁的秦明，只能装作无事一样，“问你呢，这样可以吗？”  
“可以的，没事。”刚才是玩心上来，现在秦明又正经回来，亲亲恋人的脸颊，低声安慰着。  
秦明也注意到现在的李维民似乎更渴望触碰，他让恋人坐在自己腿上，轻轻捏着尾巴，试探性地去啄他的嘴唇。李维民顺驯地勾着秦明的脖子接受了这个带着安慰的吻。  
“嗯…几点了…”被亲得晕晕乎乎的李维民还惦记着开会，他推开还想再亲的秦明，拿起手机一看，“都快九点了！秦明你放开我！要开会了！”  
“那我就不抱着你了？”秦明眼里带着一丝丝狡黠，“我松开了？”说着放在恋人腰上的手就要松开。秦明看出来，兔耳兔尾给李维民带来的变化不只是身体上，心理上也变得更加依赖别人。  
“别…你别啊…你、你…”李维民双腿缠上秦明的腰，胳膊抱得更紧，他虽然适应不了自己身体的变化，但他清楚秦明对自己变化的反应，故意糯糯地说，“会马上就要开始了，开完不就行了。而且——”  
“开完我还想吃你下面的胡萝卜呢。”李维民舔了一下秦明的嘴唇说。  
秦明听得全身发热，他扣着李维民的腰，把他往自己隆起来的地方按：“这可是你说的。开完会就吃。”  
“行行行，吃。”李维民答应着，打开手机看开会的人都齐了，开始了会议。  
他被秦明抱着感觉格外舒服，心理上的满足感直接在声音里反应出来，整个会议进行得很顺利。如果不是秦明小声地在李维民耳边说：“那我可不可以先来点餐前小菜？”的话，会更顺利。  
—————

“那我可不可以先来点餐前小菜？”秦明坏笑着说。自己的恋人兔耳兔尾巴地粘在自己身上，不做点什么就是太监。  
“你就不能再等等吗，马上就结束了，马上我说两句就结束了。”李维民有些慌张，他不知道秦明会做出什么来。  
“别紧张，你开你的会，我玩我的兔子。”秦明撩开李维民宽松的睡衣，拇指和食指捏住他挺立的乳头揉搓。  
“李局，以上就是行动里的成果。”  
手机里传来工作的汇报让李维民绷紧了全身的肌肉，上齿磨着嘴唇，深吸一口气说：“好，还有其他唔——”  
话说到一半，被秦明生生打断。被恋人抚摸后背的快感让李维民有些不自然地扭了扭腰。  
“李局？喂？李局？”  
“我在，刚才喝水呛住了。还有其他的吗？”李维民竭力装出没事的样子。小穴由于后背的刺激又开始有丝丝缕缕的湿润感，李维民拿眼神警告秦明，可他现在的姿势和看起来软乎乎的兔耳让这个警告的威力失了大半。快感不断累积，在下属的汇报声中，李维民被恋人封着嘴唇，睡裤被后穴喷出的清液打湿。  
潮吹之后的后穴一抽一抽地开合着，电话早就被挂掉了，浑身无力的李维民被秦明放躺在床上：“现在，小兔子想吃胡萝卜吗？”


End file.
